Motel
by happy7990
Summary: Mature One-shot. Lucy tries to take a job by herself to clear her mature thoughts of her best friend, but when Natsu decides to tag along, feelings collide the night they get to their motel. Mature audiences only! Smut NALU


**Yay, so... I've never done a smutty one-shot, but I know you guys will enjoy it! It's nice and long too! SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES, I'M TOO LAZY TO CHECK RN BUT I'LL GO OVER IT LATER AND FIX ANYTHING THAT NEEDS TO BE! ;D Enjoy!**

 **I do not own fairytail. Trust me, I wish I did though...**

* * *

 **Motel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I couldn't stand it, not him, not any of it. It wasn't the fact that I hated him, oh Mavis no. But it was more like I craved him to an extent of no return. My mind couldn't change, it wouldn't. Slowly did I start to grow feelings for that salamander.

And I wanted him to be all mine.

And only mine.

I whimpered to myself at the bar and turned my face away from the rosy-haired male, I had to restrain myself from watching him fight Gray, ooh the way his muscles flexed and his pecks danced delisciously- I shook my head again.

Come on Lucy, you're starting to act like a pervert! Mira looked over to me in fascination, she gave me a wry smile and walked over. She placed her hands on the bar counter which she was behind, startling me.

I glanced up at her quickly.

"Lucy, is something the matter?" Oh, she knew something was, but typical Mira wanting to edge further into other peoples problems. But I guess it was for a good cause if she wanted to help.

I smiled casually, trying my best to act nonchalant.

"No, I just need to get some money soon for my rent that's coming up," Mira leaned back and eyed me quizically. "But your rent still isn't until another month away since you were able to pay it off early."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I guess I wanna keep it that way. I'm tired of being scolded by my landlady." What I said _was_ partially true, and also, a job right now might be the best way out of my frenzied state to clear my mind.

"Say Mira, what are some good paying jobs right now," Mira brought her finger to her chin and pondered. "Well, I do know there are some good ones but you would have to go to the board to find out." I sighed, giving a small nod before I trekked my way over to the request board.

As I scanned the board, one in particular seemed to have caught my eye. I read over the paper and smiled, _'Help needed north of Fiore, investigation needed to find out the cause of disappearing crops, evil magic may be behind it.'_ The pay was splended as well. 600,000J Would be enough to satisfy me for a very long time.

Just as I was reaching for the paper, an arm draped over my shoulder, a rather muscular arm. Knowing who it was, I inaudibly gulped and turned my head to see Natsu reading over the paper my hand was on.

"You wanna do another job already?" He asked with a smile on his face, his arm that wasn't clung to my shoulder reached out, his hand brushing against mine before he ripped it off the board.

"Seems fun, and the pay is good enough to last Happy and me a long supply of food." His arm around mine felt so good, so warm. I sighed and, with reluctance, casually removed myself from him, taking the paper from his hand. He stared at me curiously.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that this job is gonna be mine." Natsu's eyebrows scrunched as he began to follow me to the bar.

"What? Why are you taking a solo mission," He asked, I simply shrugged. "I think I need some time to myself, plus, if you guys tag along, we might be paying them instead." Natsu grabbed, my wrist, stopping me. My heart fluttered in my chest and I restrained myself from turning around and kissing him right then.

"Then it can just be us! Atleast let me come, pleaseeee?" He begged cheerfully. I could feel my cheeks tingle, a warm feeling crossing over my face to my ears. "NO." I couldn't give in, no, absolutely not.

"Pleeeeaaaassseee!?" He whined like a kid, frustration swooped over me and I gave him a flustered stare. I whipped my head around and began walking to the bar.

"Fine." I said quietly, but I knew he would be able to hear. Natsu whooped in joy before slinging his arm back over my shoulder. Act casual Lucy, nonchalant, nonchalant...

Soon enough, I was requesting permission to take the job from Mira. She nodded and opened up the request book, stamping something before saying we were free to go. I then turned to Natsu.

"Well, we should start packing if we want to leave by today." Natsu nodded and the both of us headed out the guild before turning our seperate ways. So much for getting some time to myself.

* * *

I stood at the train station in silence, waiting for Natsu to arrive. Knowing how cold it is north of Fiore, I made sure that I brought some warm clothes, I also made sure that I was decently dressed.

Soon enough, I saw pink and immediately knew who it was as he began to come closer, smiling until he looked at our train pulling up.

"Where's Happy?" I asked looking around for him. Natsu smiled his toothy grin. "I told you, It's just you n' me!" Oh no, oh, no no no. There was no way I was going to be able to restrain myself for this long, and I'm going to be alone with him for possibly a few weeks.

I quickly averted my eyes away from him once the conductor said we were free to board the train. Natsu groaned and I grabbed his wrist, dragging him into the train with me. I found a good spot for us and sat down by the window. When Natsu sat himself next to me, I eyed him.

"That spot's for you." I said pointing at the two seater infront of me. Natsu huffed and crossed his arms, I couldn't really make him move anymore once the train had started moving.

I watched him as his face turned slightly green before looking out the window. About ten minutes flew by in complete silence as I watched the scenery go by, now that I thought about it, this was going to be a long ride. I just sighed through my nose and continued to watch the scenery until a weight fell onto my lap.

I looked down and glared at the male laying his head on my lap. Heat started to crawl up my neck to the tip of my ears. I nudged his head slightly.

"Natsu... Get up." I half whispered, half yelled. Natsu only mumbled something incoherent.

"Lucy, can you rub my head?" His voice vibrated against my stomach, making my body itch with emotians. Hesitantly, and with a huff, I obliged and brought my fingers to his head, running them through his hair and slightly scratching his scalp. He sighed in content, my belly was twisted into a knot, I turned my head to look back out the window.

I must have unitentionally stopped, because Natsu groaned a minute later. "Don't stop." Was all he could muster up, I said a quiet 'oops' before I continued. I looked back out the window, subdueing myself when I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

The rest of the ride I continued to stroke his hair until the both of us ended up drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the loud sound of the train whistle, I checked out the window and saw that the sky was pitch black, looking down at my wrist watch, I checked the time. 1:46 a.m. The train soon came to a complete stop and light from the station gleamed through the window.

Natsu still slepped soundly and I was a little dubious on if I wanted to wake him up just yet, he looked so restful. Tepidly, I gently shook Natsu awake, not looking forward to the warmth on my lap to be replaced with the cool air that was sweeping through the open train door.

"Natsu. Time to wake up." He groaned, saying something inaudible before slowly sitting upright. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at me, then out the window before smiling and bolting up, all former sleep in his eyes gone and replaced with exhilaration. I sighed with a small smiled before pushing him slightly.

"Come on, we have to get off the train." Natsu nodded and grabbed our bags down from the the small storage cabnet above us, handing me my bag. As I reached for it, my chilled fingers brushed across his warm ones, a sharp tingling flew up my arm. It must've occured to him too because he winced with a grimace on his face.

"Your fingers are so cold!" He spoke in discomfort, not liking the cold sensation. I sighed and grabbed the handle.

Once we finally steped off the train, a cold gust of wind and snow smacked me in the face, blowing my hair around. I groaned and shivered, wishing I had put a little extra on, even though I was dressed appropriately.

"We need to find the nearest motel to stay at for the time being." I tried to speak through the harsh winds, but thankfully, Natsu was able to hear me and nodded.

As we walked throught the little town, I began to notice just how small it was, but it was too big to be a village as well.

The wind and heavy snow was beginning to become very difficult to manuver through, well, atleast for me. Natsu seemed to be fine seeing he just cleared his pathway with his extreme body temperature. I on the other hand, ended up needing to grab onto his arm so I wouldn't get lost.

Just ahead, there was a small sign blowing in the wind attached to a building. Apon further inspection, it had the word "Motel" and I instantly sighed in relief. I pretty much dragged Natsu over to the entrance quickly and opened the door, enjoying the warm, pleasant welcoming.

The lobby was small, but cozy. An old lady at the front desk smiled up at us.

"Well hello, you must not be from around these parts." She pointed out with a smile on our face while she eyed our obvious clothing. I shivered and nodded while Natsu just stood there casually with a bored expression on his face.

"Can we get a room for atleast a week?" The old lady opened up a big book and flopped it onto the desk. She flipped through it, scanning it's pages before nodding.

"Yes, but the only room that I have available for that long at the time has only one king sized bed. But I don't think that should be a problem since you're a couple."

Natsu and I bothed stared at her with a confused expression until I noticed that I was still clinging on to him, I quickly let go, abashed. Of course she would think that, anyone would if they saw peole holding onto eachother like that.

"Ah, oh, n-no we're-"

"That'll be fine grandma, come on Lucy." Natsu smiled as he handed the lady the money needed before she handed him a key.

"Room 15, second floor." The old lady smiled before Natsu took off with me in tow. Once we located our room, Natsu nearly threw the door open, I glared at his antics, knowing full well that he could've woken someone up.

The room was quaint, just the right size. But the bed. I struggled wondering how I was going to survive a whole week or _more_ sleeping in the same bed as Natsu. It's not like it's unusual (for me that is...) to wake up with him next to me in bed, but not once have I ever _gone_ to bed with him, knowing he was with me.

Natsu gave out a loud yawn and already started to to tug his shirt off. My eyes were glued to the abs that were beginning to show splendidly, I couldn't bring myself _not_ to stare, I couldn't help it.

Natsu stared at me staring at him and gave me a weird look.

"Are you gonna change, or are you just gonna stand there like a chicken?" Not really thrown off by his remark, I just sighed to myself and tore my eyes away from him, grabbing one of my small, lace nightgowns and walked to the bathroom.

I undressed out of my clothes that were beginning to soak from the snow and took my bra off as well, then throwing my gown over my head before picking up my dirty clothes and walking out of the bathroom. I had hesitated at first, wondering if these pajamas were really appropriate for sleeping with Natsu but knowing him, he wouldn't care.

Natsu stared at me as I walked out. I eyed him and crossed my arms.

"What?" Natsu's eyes lowered down to where my nightgown ended just above mid-thigh.

"The hell is that? You're barely covered at all, how can someone sleep like that." Nevermind. I only stared at him before looking at his attire which was only shorts.

"Speak for yourself." I muttered before climbing into the bed, the gown raised up a bit, letting my butt hang out before I quickly pulled it back down.

"See what I mean?" Natsu pointed out in exasperation. I hid my face as a little heat flooded my cheeks.

"Shut up. You're barely covered as well, I'm gonna be under the covers anyway."

"But I'm a guy."

"And you're also sharing a bed with a female."

"... So?" I just huffed in aggravation, sometimes this guy could really get on my nerves. I pulled my covers up and turned away from Natsu as he jumped on the bed, soon ducking under the covers too.

I frowned and turned over to him, to see he was already looking at me. We stared at eachother for a minute before I sighed.

"Natsu..." He continued to stare at me for no apparent reason what so ever.

"Yeah?

"You forgot to turn off the lights." He turned onto his back and shrugged.

"Why didn't you then?" He asked, I growled.

"Because I got in the bed first." I know I sounded like a child but it didn't matter. Natsu continued to lay there and I knew he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. I let out a frustrated groan before getting back out of the bed.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked over to the lamp.

"Hey Lucy."

"What?" I asked as I looked for the knob on the confusing lamp so I could turn off the light.

"I can see your ass." Just then I managed to turn the light off and turned around glaring at him. He looked really sexy in the moonlit room. He just stared at me with this strange face I had never seen him express, I couldn't exactly try and guess what he was thinking.

I pulled the dress back over my butt and started walking back to the bed. Once I got back in, Natsu was back at staring at me. I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze and also annoyed, wondering why he was staring in the first place.

"Why are you so white?" I closed my eyes and turned my back to him.

"It's because of the moonlight, come on, we need to get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." Natsu merely grunted and I felt a shift in the bed before it went still again. I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to go to sleep.

But how could I anymore? I didn't want to. And... Also because I couldn't, like, we were pretty close together, his butt was on mine. "Move, your butt, it's all on me!" I whisper yelled. Natsu only snickered and wiggled his butt on me. I groaned in "annoyance" and scooted away from him, but he just scooted further back until I ended up being pushed off the bed.

"Natsu!" I yelled before shutting my mouth. It was a little too late to be screaming and I didn't wan't to disturb anyone else in the small motel.

Natsu and only snickered with a mirk and a gleam in his eyes. "Sorry, my butt's too good for you," I only sighed, trying to act casual and annoyed. But honestly, I loved his butt, it was so perfectly round, probably from all those squats he does. "Please." I scoffed, climbing back into bed.

"Stop bothering me, I really want to go to sleep." And also, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if he keeps doing stuff to me. He only grunted, scooting over, giving me back my space. I laid down and our butts were still somewhat touching.

I only sighed, closing my eyes and concentrated on falling asleep. I ended up asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

I woke up in sweat, why was it so hot. Natsu's legs were on top of me and he was sleeping on the bed sideways. I huff and threw his legs off me, turning over but his legs ended up right back on top of me again. I growled, he was hot and all, but I really just wanted to sleep and now I can't because of him.

"Natsu, move." I mumbled. He only whispered something incoherent and moved off. I smiled in relief but then frowned when he moved closer to me.

"Natsu, go on your side, I'm hot," I whined. Natsu only groaned before wrapping an arm around me. "But I'm so cold." He mumbled, his breath blowing against the back of my neck. Shit! I was starting to wake up, now I definetely couldn't go to sleep.

"Natsu, I can't sleep like this," Natsu sighed before pulling away from me, rolling on to his back like how I was. We both stared at the ceiling, I started to cool down and threw some of the covers off me while Natsu only pulled it closer to him. "How can you be so cold if you use fire magic. Can't you just warm yourself up?" Natsu shrugged.

"Yeah, but that requires using magic and I won't be able to keep using it if I'm asleep so I'll just become cold," I felt the bed heat up a bit before he sighed in content. "Now I'm warm." Good for him but not for me. I sat up and stared out the window by Natsu's side, the snow had died down but it was still coming down, it looked beautiful.

I felt eyes on me and I glanced down at Natsu. He was staring at me intently and I felt myself begin to become warm. "What?" I asked uncomfortably.

"You just look really white in the moonlight, it feels like you're a ghost," And here I thought he was going to compliment me or something, I should really stop raising my hopes with someone like him. I sighed and turned my head, "Gee, thanks Natsu."

"It's pretty." My head shot back around to him, my eyes were probably about to pop out of it's sockets.

"Uh, what? Are _you_ actually complimenting me? Did you hit your head or something?" Natsu scrunched his eyebrows and looked at me like I was stupid.

"I don't think it's really a compliment if I'm just pointing out the obvious," I blinked. "What? The obvious? What's that?" Natsu averted his eyes from me, glancing out the window I had just been staring out of.

"That you're pretty and all. The moonlight just makes you look... I don't know. Prettier?" He seemed pretty embarrassed to be saying that to me, it's not like him and it caught me off-guard by a bunch. I blushed full on and looked away from him too.

"Th-Thanks. I think you're pretty handsome too," Actually pretty fucking hot, but let's keep thing subtle Lucy. He glanced at me with a smile. "Really? How?" Oh dear Mavis, wasn't it obvious!?

"Well... For starters, I love your personality... Plus you're attractive, any girl could see that. You have like a perfectly sculpted body." My mouth shut immediately after I said that. Shit, did I say too much? I peeked at Natsu and he had a smirk on his face.

"Oh? So you've been checking me out, huh?" I glared at him, embarrassed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you check out attractive people too, who wouldn't?" Natsu shrugged, sitting up with me, leaning back.

"Not really, I'm not the type of person to check people out but I'll admit I've done it to you sometimes. But usually when you're butt naked," I smacked his arm, making him hiss in pain, then laugh. "What was that for?"

"Because you're a pervert!" I argued, Natsu gave a small snicker before leaning back some more.

"I can't sleep anymore..." He sighed, looking to me to see if I was the same. I groaned with a nod.

"I can't either thanks to a certain someone." I grumbled, how the hell was I supposed to sleep now!? A super hot guy was sitting with me in a bed, in the dark, with only shorts on! I paused for a moment before sighing and snuggling back down into the bed.

"Gonna try to go to sleep?" He asked, I only nodded, feeling him lay back down too. An arm drapped over my waist.

"What are you doing?" I started to heat up, his hand was resting just above my hip, and his body was so close to touching my back.

"It's easier for me to go to sleep if I have something to hold on to. I usually do with Happy to keep him warm through the night and now it's kind've become a habbit," He explained as he snaked his hand down to my stomach, pulling me in close to him, my back pressed against his bare chest. "But I might end up getting hot again." He didn't answer and only snuggled up closer to me, his breath was on my neck.

Oh dear, this is not okay. His hand was so close to my abdomen and I was starting to get a little hot and bothered with him holding on to me and breathing on my neck. He breathed calmly while my eyes were wide open, my heart beating out of my chest.

"You smell good Lucy." Natsu stop! You're not making this any better! I squeezed my eyes shut, butterflies were in my stomach as he pulled me a little closer. My butt was pressed into his groin now and I made sure not to move a single inch down there. Were... Were we spooning?

His hand lowered to my abdomen now, I wasn't sure if he was doing this purposely or not, but it was still getting a violent reaction out of me, I was literally throbbing with pent up desire. I gave out a small, quiet moan and clamped my mouth shut. I really hope he did not hear that.

His lips were almost pressed against my neck and I shivered. "Natsu?" I rasped out quietly, I tried to even out my breath but my breathing was still a little erratic. I turned my head to look at him, he stared right back at me, his eyes staring into mine as if he could read my mind. His face started getting closer and I held my breath.

He was only an inch away, I was beginning to become impatient and also sexually frustrated... So I accidently wiggled against him, making him gasp. I didn't mean to do that! Oh no! I saw his jaw clench and I was about to give him some space until he pressed back against me.

"Lucy." His voice was low and husky, and then his lips were on mine. I instantly melted into his hold, letting him press his lips firmly against mine. It felt so good, so warm and soft, I couldn't help but let out a little moan. I turned over on my back, allowing him to lean over, his body pressed against mine.

I needed more. I opened my mouth as we kissed, signaling him to take it further. He got the hint rather quickly, darting his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues played with each other. They twisted around and our heads tilted from side to side, giving us more access and allowing us to deepen the kiss.

I wrapped my hands around his back while he snuck his arms under my back, pulling me up off the bed, he rolled us over, placing me on top of him. I blushed and glanced at him, this was a rather emabarrassing position. We stared into each other's eyes and I got a little distracted by his face because it was so perfect. He seemed to have gotten a little impatient and pulled my face back down to his lips, mumbling my name before doing so.

We breathed hot breaths against our mouths as we kissed, I ended up having to breath through my nose because he never gave me enough time to take a breath. He must've wanted me just as bad as I did him, if not more. The thought of it made my insides stir and I wiggled against him, trying to alleviate some of the tingling.

He pressed his hips against mine and I felt something poke against my thigh. My eyes widened and I gasped against my mouth. "Oh, Natsu." I moaned against his mouth, I think it turned him on when I said that because he pressed against me more and his hands were now on my ass.

His tongue licked the roof of my mouth and then twisted back around my own. He gave my ass another squeeze and our lips parted. I was about to question but stopped when he turned us on our side, his leg wrapped around mine and his lips on my neck, sucking.

I bit my lip hard, trying desperately not to let out a loud moan. I fisted my hands through his hair, making him suck harder. His hand slipped under my nightgown and skimmed across my stomach making it tighten. His fingers were right at the underside of my breast before I pulled away from him, gasping for air.

"Are you okay Lucy? I can stop if you want." Wait, what!? Don't stop! I need more! I was _not_ letting it end here, because I would be too hot to sleep and Natsu would have an awkward erection. I kissed him, slipping my tongue into his mouth, grabbing his hand that was under my breast and placing it on top. I hissed at the feeling, making him pause for a moment before giving it a squeeze.

"Oh." I moaned out as he kissed my jaw line. He flipped us over, putting him back on top. His finger pinched my nipple and I squeezed my legs tightly together, trying to relieve it of the ache. Both of his hands were under my dress, squeezing and pinching at my breast. I took in quick breaths, covering my mouth as I let out long moans.

"Natsu." I moaned, he groaned and smashed his lips in to mine, lifting my dress over my breast. Slowly, he lifted his mouth from mine, carefully lifting the dress up over my head and tossing it to the side of the bed. He stared at me and I let him, he deserved it. He set me back down on to the bed and his head lowered to my chest area.

"Just tell me to stop whenever you feel uncomfortable." I nodded and watched as he lowered his head, enveloping my nipple into his mouth. My hands were back on my mouth as I let out a long, hard moan. Fuck, it felt so good, I didn't want it to stop! I pressed my hips against his erection, making him press back, rubbing against me. This is so hot, am I dreaming?

His hand, that had been fondling my other mound, lowered back down to my belly button, then his hand was at the top of my panties, he stopped for a moment, probably to let me register what he was about to do to me. His hand slipped over my covered womanhood and I jerked, hard. His finger pressed against me and I wanted to scream so hard but I restrained myself. My fingers clawed into his back.

"You're so wet," His voice was in awe. "Don't say things like that," I rasped out, gasping for air and grinding against his finger. He lifted his head up to mine, kissing me softly. "Why? It's turning me on." He whispered before kissing me harder. His fingers copied his lips and pressed against the wet fabric harder, rubbing up and down. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers slipped under my panties, rubbing against my clit.

"Oh God..." I breathed out as he began to finger me, his middle finger soon slipping inside me.

"Whoa, you're so tight, and only with my finger inside you too..." I knew exactly what he was thinking of after that, he was thinking how it was gonna feel like when he was inside of me and it made me clamp around his finger, I felt an orgasm coming already. It was kinda sad because he hadn't even started to finger me hard yet either. My walls started to spasm and I gasped, my legs squeezing together, it was only mild but the future ones to come were going to be way worse.

He pulled my panties off my legs, giving my bare lady parts a good long stare, now this made me a little uncomfortable and nervous. He looked at it intently as he poked different parts, making me squirm.

"Nngh! Natsu!" I groaned, frustrated. He only kissed me with a smirk on his face before his finger slipped back inside me this time with a second one to follow before he started to finger me hard. He sucked on my tongue as I tried hard to kiss back, but I kept pulling away, my head tilting back but he'd just engulf my mouth again. It was fast and hard, I couldn't take it any longer, I started squirming around and crying out, but he still didn't stop, he only went faster. He was determined to make me orgasm and he did it.

I lurched up and I spasmed so hard, my whole body was shaking and jolting, I wanted to scream and cry out. He kept going, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Natsu! Natsu!" I groaned, grabbing his wrist, allowing me to finish my orgasm before I breathed out, falling back on to the bed. I was breathing hard. That was the best, I was still shaking a bit.

"How was that?" He asked, pretty proud of himself. I could only look at him as I took deep breaths, closing my eyes.

"We aren't done yet, Lucy." My eyes opened slowly, watching him kiss my stomach. I was starting to get hot again. His lips got lower and lower and I became impatient. He kissed the folds and I sighed loudly. His tongue poked my clit and I jumped, his hands held down my legs and he began lapping at me.

Every time his tongue swept up all the way from my entrance to my clit, I would jump and cry out in to my hands. His pace started to get faster and firmer, oh no, he was going to do it to me again. I don't know If I could take it another time, I don't think I'd have enough energy by the time he was finished to go on.

My hand fisted into his hair, tugging on it softly. He groaned into me, his lips vibrating against me, making me whimper. He wrapped his arms under and around my thighs, spreading me out and keeping me in place, also lifting me up slightly so he could get into me more when he prodded his tongue at my entrance.

I couldn't struggle against him, I was held in place. I could only try and squirm as his movements began to become faster and faster, My stomach contracted and my heart thumped rapidly, I felt the walls of my vagina begin to have small little spasms before it became harder and stronger, I had to pull him away to keep from licking me or I think I would've squirt, that would've been embarrassing!

When he let go, I sat up and crawled over to his sitting form, he watched me lustfully, reaching out to pull me into his hug, he held me tightly to him.

"I love you Lucy," I rested my head on his shoulder, my heart swelled, I couldn't believe this was all real. "I love you too." He kissed me softly. This was not how I imagined our first confession would be, I thought he'd take me to the park and hand me roses and proclaim his ever lasting love, but this is reality. And we're also having sex.

His hand stroked my back. "Lucy, when did you start loving me?" I blinked and my eyes widened, I looked up at him while I sat on his lap.

"Wh-Why are you asking this now?" I blushed, he shrugged.

"I just want to know," I thought long and hard, when _did_ I fall inlove with him? Even I don't know the answer to it. "Honestly, I don't know when, I just fell inlove with you somewhere along the road." I drew little circles on his chest with my finger, then peeked down at his erectiong the was against my thigh. Would it fit inside me?

"When... Did you start loving me?" He was quiet for a bit, thinking.

"I started to love you once I became closer to you, I just loved being by your side and I don't want to let you go." My heart beat was unnatural and I lifted my head up to kiss him, it was gentle and passionate, way different that all the other ones we've had. But after a minute, it became lustful and sex crazed yet again.

We kissed in his lap and I suddenly became very bold. My hands slipped down his perfect abs, tracing every dip and curve, then going over his v-line before my hand was placed directly on his hard shaft.

He hissed against my lips, opening his eyes to look at me. I only smiled as I grabbed his cock under the fabric firmly. I tried rubbing but the fabric was in the way so I couldn't exactly go all the way down. But he still seemed to be enjoying every bit of it, throwing head back slightly.

After a small gulp, I tugged on his boxers until it popped out. I stared at it, mouth wide, for who knows how long before I actually grabbed it again. There was already some precum at the top and I pressed my finger down on it. Natsu groaned, grabbing my hips and nibbling at a spot on my neck.

I shifted a bit in his lap so I could grab his penis easier before I started rubbing up and down. "Press... Press a bit harder when you get to the top..." His voice sounded so desperate and lustful, I couldn't help but oblige after what he's to and for me. I slipped my hand down his thick shaft before whipping it back up, applying extra pressure at the top like he had requested every time. He groaned, leaning his forehead on my shoulder as he began to rub and squeeze my ass.

"Fuck, Lucy..." He moaned, _moaned_. That was the hottest thing I think I've ever heard in my entire life, it encouraged me to go faster. I started to pump faster at his throbbing cock, more of the clear liquid began to ooze from the top. I thought about what would happen if he ejaculated, it would be a mess... Maybe I could...

I stopped what I was doing and Natsu lifted his head off my shoulder, confused. But before he could say anything or complain, my face was already infront of his throbbing manhood before I grabbed it again. He hissed and I licked the tip.

"Aw fuck, Lucy." His hand threaded through my hair as his other hand kept him sitting up. I licked the sides of his shaft, still not mentally prepared to put it in my mouth. I gave him a few more teasing licks before I looked at it one last time, then slowly slipping my mouth over it.

I sucked on it, rubbing whatever I couldn't fit into my mouth with my hands. He was already beginning to twitch. I started to go faster and swirled my tongue around him as I went up and down, sucking at the tip every time I came back up. He started mumbling out a lot of cuss words and he started to thrust back into my mouth. I winced at first, but then became used to it.

He was reaching his limit, I knew it. I sucked a bit harder and then he sprayed into my mouth. It was very bitter so I swallowed it quickly before I could gag it out. I wiped the side of my lip and Natsu pulled me back on top of his lap, kissing me hard. He let go after a minute or so and looked at me, his eyes serious.

"Are you ready?" I shivered at his words, nodding slowly. He grabbed his cock, lifting me up a little, he rubbed it around my entrance, making me bite my lip. Slowly, I began to lower myself down on to him, something haulted us from continuing and I knew it was the small membrane that made it clear that I was still a virgin. He gave me a look before he thrusted into me. I hissed and tears started to sting my eyes.

It hurt, more than I thought it would. Natsu stayed still and watched me, waiting for me to adjust. The pain disappeared rather quickly though and was replaced with a nice, full feeling, making me moan and wrap my arms around Natsu, bringing him close to me.

"You... Can go now." I rasped, he didn't hesitate. He pulled out slightly and then thrusted in, I gasped, moving with him. I couldn't just let him do all the work, especially if I was on his lap. I moved up when he pulled out and we both slammed in to each other, rewarding a moan from both parties.

His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist as we thrusted in and out of each other, he leaned in to me, making me end up on my back, my legs still wrapped around him. He kissed me softly. "Sorry Lucy, but we weren't going fast enough." He spoke against my ear. He began thrusting in and out of me at an amazing speed. My teeth were clenched together, struggling to keep in my moans.

He crushed his lips into mine and I smiled, I could moan again because it would be muffled. He was moving in and out of me so hard, he was filling me up. My stomach swirled still with butterflies and it actually made the sensation better.

He began pulling all the way out until only the tip was in before slamming all the way inside me, making me scream into his mouth. He began to to pick up the pace again when he decided he liked it fast and hard.

The sound of our bodies moving together was so errotic, it inched me further to my climax. He kept thrusting in and out, he then flipped me over to where I was on my stomach before continuing, it felt even better but I was a little sad that I couldn't see his face anymore. His hands slipped under and grabbed my breasts, pinching at my nipples. I did repeatedly quick but loud moans into the pillow that matched the rythm of his thrusts.

"N-Natsu.."I whimpered as he kept moving inside me.

"Yeah?" He groaned out, kissing and sucking on my shoulder blade. I turned my head, trying to look at him.

"Let's, nngh... Turn back around," He stopped for a brief moment, giving me a confused and lustful look. "Why, does it not feel good?" He asked as I flipped back around to my back. I smiled and kissed him.

"It's not that, it's just that I wanted to be able to see your face." I layed back and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck. He never starting and I opened my eyes, curious. He was staring at me with a full on blush, surprising even me.

"W-What?" I questioned, beginning to feel a little flustered myself. He kissed me and thrusted into me, making me moan into his lips.

"You're so weird." he breathed against my lips before returning to his original pace. I was already at the climax point, I could feel it coming. I squeezed my eyes shut and slammed my lips into Natsu's. Here it comes...

Rappid spasms made me scream out, Natsu had to cover my mouth as he groaned at my walls clamping tightly around his penis, he gave one last thrust, the spasms on his cock making him cum inside me, but I didn't care at the moment. It's not like we were gonna ever be separated any time soon anyway.

We both ended up moaning into our lips. Slowly, he pulled out of me, I felt something begin to start oozing out of me and I darted to the bathroom to clean myself. Once I reappeared, Natsu was already back in his trunks. I put my gown back on and panties before slipping back into the bed with him, drained.

I leaned over him, my hair covering our faces. I smiled and kissed him, he kissed me back eagerly. I then rested my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you." I whispered, my eyes closing.

"I love you too."

"What time is it?" I asked. I felt him shrug.

"We probably have to wake up in an hour or two," He snickered and I groaned, I was exhausted. "I don't want to go."

"We can always hold it off and go tomorrow instead." He suggested. I nodded.

"Can we do that then? I'm too tired..." Natsu was quiet as I spoke, making me a little curious. I lifted my head and looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned. Natsu blinked, averting his eyes with an awkward smile.

"Well.. Actually, I was thinking we could..." His voice faded, making me frustrated.

"Just spit it out." He glanced down at me nervously before smiling.

"Could we?... Have another round?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! Finally done! this is the longest single page I've ever written! I dont's even need a word count to know! Anyways, how did you guys like it? Leave a comment if you like and don't forget to fav!**

 **P.S. Should I do more of these?**


End file.
